


He Wants Her

by fanfictionandcats



Series: Want [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, idk i wrote a thing, not even sure where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionandcats/pseuds/fanfictionandcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In spite of everything, Isaac wants her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants Her

He shouldn’t want her.

She’s rough and cold and sharp, and all she does is train and hunt and glare. She’s not lush and girly like Lydia, or feminine and sweet like Allison. She’s not even snarky like Erica was.

She’s skinny and toned, with dark brown hair and brown eyes and a permanent frosty exterior that warns anyone not to get too close.

She has sad eyes. When she thinks no one is looking, she shrinks into this scared little girl who has no idea where she is. He thinks about what it must be like - sure, she has Derek, and partly Peter (though that’s not really a good thing), but the rest of her family is dead.

His family is dead too. But to be fair, even when they were alive, they weren’t really there like a family should be anyway.

He wants to ask her how she managed to escape the fire. She was eleven, where could she have gone? Why did she came back, how did she end up locked in that vault? But he knows she’d probably bite his head off if he asked, so he stays silent.

He watches her kick a soccer ball around on the field over during lacrosse practice, watches the way her long legs move and her hair swishes in her ponytail when she runs. She’s so competitive, even with just practicing. She looks so graceful and he can’t take his eyes off her, not even when Danny’s sent to ball flying at his face and he only catches it at the last second.

When they train, sometimes they’re paired up with each other. She is fast and aggressive, if not a little feral. He has to remind himself that it’s just practice, that it’s Cora who’s fighting against him. Because he’s been losing control all the time lately, fighting the urge to just yell and scream and punch something. But he recognizes that anger in her too.

And when she runs, she runs until she’s almost flying, pushes herself farther than her body can actually take her. He understands that. Sometimes, it’s like he’s running to punish himself. He likes to feel the burn in his lungs and his calves.

He likes to run at night, when you can see the stars through the trees in the woods. He likes the sky, likes the open and vast-emptiness of it all. He thinks she does too. One night he came back from a run to find her laying on the hood of Derek’s Camaro, staring up at the sky, her hair fanned out and eyes wide.

Since he’s been living with Derek, he’s found that they’re both early risers. She sits on the counter in the apartment, legs crossed, eating cereal out of a porcelain bowl balanced on her knee. Her hair is down, a rarity, and she runs her fingers through it to flip it out of her face. He trains his eyes on the ground, and opens the fridge looking for the milk. He finally spots it, sitting a few feet away from Cora on the counter. He reaches out to grab it, but as soon as his hand lands onto the carton, her nails bite into his arm.

“Hey! I wasn’t finished with that.”

He freezes, looking up at her cautiously to find her glaring down at him. For a second, he thought he saw her eyes soften a little, but he must have imagined it.

“Sorry.” He mumbled lamely, retreating back to his “den”, resisting the urge to punch himself for backing down.

She’s angry. But he’s angry too. And he sort of wants to be angry together, maybe.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

He isn’t supposed to want her.

She’s pack (sort of). That’s family. You’re not supposed to want to bone family.

He shakes his head. Saying like that makes it sound... cheap. No, he wants to take her out for a nice dinner and maybe a few more dates, get to know her, and then bone her.

It’s insane. Ever since taking the bite and becoming a werewolf, when he’s not thinking about eating stuff and destroying things, he’s thinking about sex. Craving it. And it’s not his fault she smells so good.

Added onto the dilemma of all signs pointing to “not a chance in hell buddy, turn back now”, she doesn’t seem to want him in the slightest.

She’s cool with Boyd, him actually managing to have a full length conversation, while Isaac hasn’t had the balls to say more than a few words to her. He avoids her in a sort of pre-pubescent fear of inadequacy in talking to the opposite sex. Because he’s awkward and even though he’s been working out and training hard, he realizes he’s still weaker than most of the pack.

When his foot accidentally brushes hers under the table she jumps almost a foot in the air. He assumes it’s because she’s appalled that he would even think of touching her. She sucks in her teeth and moves her foot away, responding to Derek’s questioning look with a glance that says “it’s nothing.”

Not to mention Derek. If, in some miraculous turn of events, things ever lined up - Derek will snap him in half.

“So your, uh, your sister.” He seemed physically unable to stop saying the wrong things at the wrong time. Derek turned to him “Sorry, yeah, it's - it's bad timing, I'm sorry. I'll ask later, it's fine - Or never. Yeah, yeah, I'm good with never.”

There are a million and one reasons why he can’t pursue her, and why he should find a way to get over it. The odds are stacked against him. He wishes he could talk to Scott about this, because he thinks he’d understand, but he’s been off with either Stiles or Allison all the time lately.

He runs a hand through his curly hair roughly, frustrated with the entire situation. He glares down blankly at the sheet of math problems sitting on the table in front of him. Math used to be easy for him, but that was before he was running around in the woods at night fighting supernatural creatures.

Suddenly, she appears at the doorway, strutting through the main room confidently. She’s wearing that tiny black sports bra again, with athletic leggings. She opens the fridge, crouching down to get something out of the back. He glances up at the ceiling, willing himself to stop looking.

“What’s eating you?”

He freezes up, like a computer error got his brain and stopped all ability for speaking. It’s the first thing she’s said to him in a week. He stares blankly back at her.

She looks at him like he’s got 87 heads, then shrugs, and leaves the room with her chilled drink briskly.

 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

 

He can’t stop wanting her.

Since the first time he saw her, she was branded in his head. Scott’s all loved up with Allison and Stiles is still half-after Lydia, half side-eyeing Derek all the time. Boyd’s still grieving Erica and Isaac realizes that no one’s been paying attention to her. Of course, Derek and her are reconnecting, but their relationship is delicate.

He notices her alone a lot. He notices because he’s alone a lot too.

Things are quiet for a while. Progress has stalled with the Alpha’s, each side licking their wounds. They’re plotting, and Stiles and Lydia are researching, but there isn’t much he can do but wait.

They get closer to each other. “Closer” isn’t close, but he takes what he can get. Maybe he’s pathetic and starved for attention since he’s never really had any, but if that’s the case then he’s ok with it.

And yeah, most of the time she’s a bitch, but then there are times she isn’t. Sometimes he smiles at her, and she smiles back. She even does his laundry one day, insisting that she had some space in her load and she didn’t want it stinking up the place anymore.

They watched a movie the day it rained, and she fell asleep and her head rested on his shoulder. Her hair was soft and it was nice to watch her sleep. She didn’t look as guarded then. When she woke up, she blushed and retreated back to her room, thanking him quietly.

And then he takes her out for dinner. Casually, of course. Conversation is a little rocky in the beginning, but then they get talking about sports and it just works from there. But it ends with them walking upstairs, and before he can even say goodnight, she grabs the back of his neck and pulls his lips down on hers.

It’s gritty and rough but toe-curlingly good.

And he realizes that he does want her, completely, and nothing can or will ever change that.


End file.
